Riot
Riot is a renowned and extremely skilled North American player in Geometry Dash. He is best known for verifying the former hardest Demon Bloodbath and has completed several of (what used to be) the game's hardest levels, with the most notable being Ice Carbon Diablo X, Cataclysm, Crimson Clutter, A Bizarre Phantasm, and Retention. History By far, the one that propelled him into the ranks of the best players was being the verifier of the Extreme Demon Bloodbath, which at that time became the hardest demon ever beaten/verified. However, he wasn't much of a creator: in fact, his levels are mostly challenges that did not receive a star rating. The only two serious levels though, is one known as "Sparks”, which is an old level he created back in the 1.6 days and Quantum Processing, an Extreme Demon remake of Blast Processing that he built himself currently placed at #46 on the Official Demon List, which he was originally planning to verify but gave away to Rampage who verified the level instead. On August 12, 2015, he verified Bloodbath, a level at one point considered by the whole community as one of the hardest in the game at that time. Riot's popularity exploded after the verification of this level. Due to hacking accusations, on September 12 that year, Riot announced that he would be leaving the community, but returned within hours. A few months later, in December, he announced that he was getting bored of Geometry Dash and would play less of it. This was a video that caused people to think Riot was quitting forever. However, he uploaded a video of him practising The Hell Factory and stated that he did not quit and was simply playing less at the time because he did not feel like playing. He later made a brief return by uploading a video of Rearmed. A while back, Riot started trying to verify a mega-collaboration by the name of Yatagarasu, set to be one of the hardest possible levels in the game. However, Riot got bored, along with not wanting to further injure his hand. He has since given the level to Surv to verify it, which has been passed on to TrusTa, who infamously nerfed and verified the level. He was also trying to verify a version of Sonic Wave that was redecorated by Viprin, dubbed Sonic Wave Infinity which he gave to Sunix to verify, who is fairly inactive on the level, although he has some impressive progress. He also tried to verify an insanely buffed version of Blast Processing known as Quantum Processing, which was later verified by Rampage. On May 22, 2016, he verified his third Extreme Demon: Red World Rebirth, which is a significantly redecorated version of Red World, the notorious 1.8 collaboration by Neptune and SaRy. This level would also mark the beginning of a significant break Riot took from Geometry Dash. Months after taking a break from the game, he made a brief return by getting 73% on the original Sonic Wave and finishing Audio Excursion by GoodSmile. A few days later, he also achieved a new best of 96% on Sonic Wave. On December 1, 2016, Riot uploaded a video of him practising Artificial Ideology, a new level made by the Team N2 members which were going to be verified by COSINE, but it was later passed to Riot. He made good progress on it on two separate occasions, going from 26% to 88% and from 44% to 100%. He also got 40% in normal mode. On January 2, 2017, however, Knobbelboy streamed himself verifying Artificial Ideology, saying that Riot gave up on the level, an unexpected move as Riot had stated in the description of one of his progress videos; "I expect to beat this soon :)". On January 4, 2017, Riot said on his Twitter page that he is retiring from Geometry Dash and that he is going to make a video about it. This video has never come to be, however, it is unknown if this video is still in progress or cancelled. Cancellation seems to be a viable thought, as on July 14, 2017, Riot returned by beating Saturn V by Nasgubb, and after that, has beaten a whole bunch of demons varying in difficulty: from Easy demons like Universal Remote by Rustam, to Extreme Demons such as Allegiance by NikroPlays. On September 14, 2017, Riot released an announcement video, stating that he would be retiring from Geometry Dash, presumably for the final time, due to returning finger pain that plagued him almost a year prior. He stated that his active projects are finished and the verification videos would most likely be the last Geometry Dash related videos on his channel: Sonic Wave Infinity and Necromancer (set to be verified by Sunix) along with Quantum Processing and Descent into Exile (set to be verified by Rampage). On November 14, 2017, Riot released a video exposing Noctalium for hacking certain demons. Six days later, he responded to Noctalium's video, and then the day after, he released a video saying Noctalium had confessed. On November 29, 2017, Riot verified Galactic Machine by Komp, saying he "ended up nerfing the level from what it was when he got it." On June 17, 2018, He did a video where he quit officially, He said he was moving on to Fortnite, and he wants to be known for that instead of Geometry Dash.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_hTHLiiOJQ4 He unlisted all of his Geometry Dash videos and put them in a playlist,https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLEKbCjSh8K86NVUAZxgpuRgsmpOSBMdqk and he later made a followup.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3ilRpHeQCBA On July 24, 2018, Riot's YouTube channel was terminated for advertising his link to a Twitch stream which broke the Terms of Service. On October 22, 2018, Riot's YouTube channel should have been reinstated but it has not. Riot contacted YouTube on Twitter but they replied telling him to do an appeal which he did. Due to this, Surv made a video that was named #FreeRiot.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tju0moGS-_A On February 23, 2019, he returned to Geometry Dash by posting a gameplay revision video of Sonic Wave Infinity on his new channel, sparking a craze that he was returning to the game.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7p_SbXPrlow Levels Unrated Levels * blood bathtub hard v - A buffed version of Bloodbath (dubbed Buffbath) with a secret way. Riot claimed that he made this copyable so people can try it with "Ignore Damage". * EVW Challenge - A tiny-length challenge level for EricVanWilderman. * Sparks - A 1.6 level made by Riot himself. It is considered the only "official" level Riot made. * Tartarus - A silent level mega-collaboration hosted by Riot composed of constant vehicle transitions. Riot uploaded it with Noclip as a challenge to see who could beat it first. On February 9, 2020, Canadian player Mullsy verified the level after 211,267 attempts - the highest amount ever for a level verification and the third highest amount of attempts ever spent on beating on a level.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yx2IHj6YpRw&t=116s The level was rated on Mullsy's account almost immediately and is #1 on the Official Geometry Dash demon list. Demon Levels Extreme Demons * Bloodbath (featured) - A 1.9 hell themed mega-collaboration by ASonicMen, Hinds, Vermillion, and many others. It was the hardest level in Geometry Dash for several months. This was Riot's first featured level, and it took him almost 22,000+ attempts to verify it. * Red World Rebirth (featured) - A slightly buffed remake of the original Red World by Neptune and SaRy. Decorated by Findexi, Viprin, and Hinds, and verified by Riot himself. It is his second featured level to date. * Quantum Processing (featured) - A remake of Blast Processing with several buffs and harder gameplay. It was started over two years ago and finally verified by Rampage in Update 2.1. Cancelled/Deleted Levels * Dab reto xdddd: A short level with 346 objects with easy UFO, Ship, Wave and Robot gameplay. It was removed a few hours after it was released. * GS One Space Fly v2: An Insane Tiny level by Riot. The level includes no more than an extremely difficult and very tight (1 block between floor spikes and overhead spikes) ship sequence. However, this level had been ruined due to Anaban hacking his account (thus leaking Sonic Wave Infinity, Quantum Processing and Riot's version of Yatagarasu without Manix's part), so Riot deleted the level. * Retention 144Hz Ver: A simple copy of Retention, it was made for 144Hz monitor users due to bugs, but it was later removed after he retired from Geometry Dash. * Riot Madness: The first level in the Riot Level Series, his first level ever created. * Riot on Track: The second level in the Riot Level Series. * Riotgeist: The third and final level in the Riot Level Series. Achievements Trivia *Riot was the first player to complete Ice Carbon Diablo X and Deadly Clubstep. *Riot was once the only player to have beat Cataclysm three times. Twice the old version, once the new version (he verified the new Cataclysm with user coins). Brandon Larkin has technically beaten Cataclysm six times, but the third, fourth, fifth and sixth times were remakes of Cataclysm, such as BrandonClysm and SatchoClysm. He has confirmed to have beaten Cataclysm a total of eight times, just without recording two of them. TrusTa plans to beat Cataclysm 100 times, so far with 28 completions. *He was formerly a list editor in the Geometry Dash Forum but was demoted due to inactivity. *Riot is the fourth major Geometry Dash YouTuber to reach 100,000 subscribers on his channel. The others are GuitarHeroStyles, Bycraftxx, SoulsTRK, MiKha, Flub, EricVanWilderman, and Sea. *Riot was once among the top 100 in the global leaderboard. After starting to focus more on demon-slaying instead of star grinding, however, he began to fall out of the top 100 to a position well beyond even the top 1000. *There is a YouTuber named Engineman 23 whose channels contain multiple videos of him with Riot in real life.https://www.youtube.com/user/BUSTER41299 *Riot's channel was deleted from YouTube after he promoted his Twitch channel on YouTube, causing lots of controversies. The appeal wasn't accepted and his channel has been deleted from YouTube and he has created a new one with only two new videos on it currently. Videos .]] References Category:Players Category:Level creators Category:Retired players